Computing devices such as laptops, smart phones, and tablets have increased in popularity. Many individuals own at least one (if not multiple) of these types of devices, which may frequently be used for tasks such as checking email, browsing the Internet, taking photos, playing games, and other such activities. Additionally, these devices may be used to create files from computer applications loaded on the devices, such as a word processor application.